1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the sport of golf and more particularly, to an improved golf club iron head design to permit the golfer to have more control in hitting the golf ball.
2. Prior Art
The game of golf is more than one hundred years old. In that time the configuration of golf clubs other than putters, has remained relatively constant in part due to the stringent rules established by the various golf associations including the United States Golf Association regarding golf clubs and in part due to the simplicity and apparent acceptance and satisfaction that conventional golf clubs generate in most golfers. However, golfers are generally always looking for different ways to improve their game by choosing golf clubs which are suitably shaped and of proper weight distribution to give them a greater sense of control of the ball within the rules specified by the various golf associations. Typical golf club irons utilize a metal head that is attached to the shaft by means of a neck or hosel. The various portions of the head are identified in relatively practical terms relating to the shape of the head. By way of example, the portion of the head that normally rests on the ground surface when the club is lowered to the ground is called the sole. The forward-most portion of the head is called the toe, the rear-most portion which is normally connected to the hosel or integral therewith, is called the heel and the upper-most surface of the head is called the topline.
The design of the club is dictated by specific club design regulations provided by way of example, by the United States Golf Association. For example, United States Golf Association rules specify that the club is composed of a shaft and a head with such parts being fixed so that the club is one unit. The club cannot be adjustable except for weight and must be similar to the traditional and customary form and make. The shaft must be straight with the same bending and twisting properties in any direction and attached to the club head at the heel either directly or through a single plane neck or socket. The club head must have a length from heel-to-toe that is greater than the breadth of the head from face-to-back and the club head must be generally planar in shape. Only one face can be designed for striking the ball, except for putters. The face of the club cannot have any degree of concavity and must be hard and rigid in relation to the ball. In the case of metal heads such as irons, no insert or attachment is permitted at the head or face of the club. The shaft must be straight from the top of the grip to a point not more than five inches above the sole measured along the shaft axis. The neck or hosel cannot be more than five inches in length measured from the top of the hosel or neck to the sole along the shaft axis. The shaft and the neck must remain in line with the heel or with the point to the right or left of the heel when the club is viewed in the address position and the distance between the axis of the shaft or the neck and socket of the back of the heel cannot exceed sixteen millimeters.
From all of these applicable rules regarding the club and the club head one can see that the freedom to vary the design of the club head in an effort to improve the control the golfer feels with respect to the ball when using the club, is severely constrained if that club is to be accepted by the applicable associations that regulate the game of golf such as the United States Golf Association. Despite these constraints however, the applicant herein has managed to design a novel golf head for irons which provides certain advantageous features that it is believed will improve the game of the golfer by increasing the degree of control the golfer exerts through the club to the ball.